


At Heart We're Human

by xLitheKitty33



Series: Dramione Drabble Fest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, POV Hermione Granger, Project for writer's block, Veela Hermione Granger, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, i have no idea where i went with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: The enigma that is Draco Malfoy once captured her attention a long time ago. Perhaps it was because he was the one mystery she never solved that her veela set sights on him. Either way, it was hard to keep away, but they at least kept each other's sanity intact.





	At Heart We're Human

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed awkward wording.

Hermione shivered as the wind slowly grasped at the bristles of her hair. Her hair continued to get frizzier as she got older. She allowed her wings to spread as she basked in the luminescent moonlight completely bare. She could feel something calling for her, tugging at her to reach out and touch it, but she knew better. She could hear an animalistic growl growing from an area close to her, but she didn't falter. Werewolves transformed with the phases of the moon, and it was three nights before the full moon.

She watched him as he had kept away from her from a distance. As every night, she watched him closely and so did he. It was an odd arrangement especially due to their circumstances, but she knew that right now, he was more man than wolf, and they were still so close. She finished drawing her wings back and forth and watched as he approached her, small grey almost white hairs that covered him more modestly than she was. Defiantly she stared up at him with a burning gaze, straightening her back as he towered over her, devouring her offering.

Almost every night they had a dance that satiated both of their needs, and this dance was what drew them to each other every time. It was almost as though it kept them from falling deeper into other options. 

Quickly he tugged at her wrist bringing her away from the rocky clearing and near a comfortable body of water that they both recognized very well. His strong hands would rest under her thighs to hoist her up, and pressing her against him so that he could feel whether she was ready or not, in response she would lock her ankles around him and dig her nails into his back, urging him to continue.

Bliss would overtake them within this primal activity, and they'd continue until they wasted away to morning in murmurs of good sleep. She would stir and look at him as they laid on the grass. She would stare at his silver swirling pools of depth losing herself in them every time, and he would stare back into her warm velvety chocolate eyes that just felt like home. Her palm softly caressed his cheek with the promise of true love and promise to cherish.

And just like that, the moment broke.

He flinched away from her, and then sat up. Breaths coming in shallow and quick, as he immediately sat up, allowing his back to face her.

She knew what this meant and tried to calm him down as she then threw her arms around him.

"We're monsters." It was one of the very few times she had seen him so vulnerable. The shadows under his eyes and the impossible paleness on his face with a bit of an unkempt look to his soft white-blonde hair only accented this fact, and she didn't want to even think how she looked right then.

"Draco..."

He shook his head, but she continued anyways trying to ensure he calmed as his eyes began to narrow in the way that a predator does when focusing on its prey. "Even though we hideaway for the night, even though we are registered as though we are creatures, that doesn't define us."

"I can't even work to provide for us, nor anyone in that manner! No one would hire a werewolf!"

"No one would hire a veela for a proper job either. It's discriminatory, but we still have the petition."

"Hermione! We are creatures! Freaks of nature! No one would listen!"

"Look at me." She commanded, she tried to keep calm as she reached over and rubbed circles into his hand.

He took an intake of breath as he looked at her once more, dumbstruck.

"Can you not feel that? Do you feel nothing for me?"

"No, you're..." He trailed off as he looked into her eyes once more and she knew what he was going to say next. "Hermione Granger, the one I swear this life to."

"Yes, and you're Draco Malfoy. The boy who didn't want to take part in any of that nor become a werewolf, but you know what I am going to say don't you?"

He nodded and the panic was still written across his face. "Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Despite all our differences and the past, I..." He gulped.

She knew that it was hard for him, "there's love."

She smiled and watched as he calmed down. He laid his forehead against hers, they ignored the past and everything that had happened. Only basking in each other's warmth as he now drew her onto his lap. Within a few minutes, they would leave the forest completely dressed, hand-in-hand. They would walk around and pretend that they didn't have the signs of a veela and a werewolf over their heads. They would both use their influence to see more signatures upon their petition for fairness, and maybe they would get another victory.

Even if it didn't happen in this lifetime, they would continue to fight. Side-by-side. She would spend the rest of her life with him if he'd let her and if not, she would die from the rejection, but it would be worth it, just to see him at another state of calm.

After all, she would be broken more than the war had left the shambles if he had gone and left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of the drabble, the second half differs by POV. At the moment I have only 5 drabbles planned and to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a companion to this drabble from Draco's POV. This piece didn't come out exactly the way I was intending it to, but I like it nonetheless, even if it's not that great.


End file.
